The present disclosure relates to video gaming applications and platforms, including those hosted on websites, dedicated either wholly or partially to them, and accessed by players either directly or via online services or communities, for example, social networks. In particular, the present disclosure relates to providing synchronized and integrated video gaming.
In recent years, video games have become extremely popular. Video games are used not only for entertainment, but also for instructional purposes. Players typically interact with a gaming application through computers or console peripherals such as a keyboard, a mouse, joysticks, a wide variety of game pads, and funny controllers such as the NES Zapper®. More recently, nontraditional controller technologies such as dance pads, the Wii-mote® or the Kinect®, offering new types of gaming experiences are beginning to emerge. These technologies are capable of enhancing games to incorporate movement, thereby creating a new experience and attracting new audiences.
With the popularity of social networks reaching epic proportions, social games have also become very popular.
With the ongoing trends and exponential growth in video gaming, it would certainly be beneficial to find better architectures for gaming applications that continue to enhance the user experience.